Branded
by kaitlynnbenson
Summary: A Post "Her Negotiation" fanfic. This is what happens after Lewis breaks into Olivia's home. I really suck at doing a summary but really good you should read it and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

_**Part One**_

Olivia walked into her apartment. She knew she had the door open for Brian, but he didn't get off work until 5 pm and it was only 4:30 pm. She opened her door and put her groceries down. Cragen had sent her home because of how terrible she felt after William Lewis had hypothetically told her what he had done to Alice in her apartment. She heard a loud thud that came from the living room. She walked around the corner of the fridge.

"Hello?" She asked a first time and got no response. "Hell..." she started but was interrupted by a gun in her face.

"Welcome home Detective Benson." Lewis said as he caressed her face with the barrel of the gun.

Olivia froze up. She only did this once before and it was when she was in the basement with Harris. She wondered how he possibly got in. Then she remembered that she had left the door open for Brian to come in. Lewis put the gun under Olivia's jaw and dragged her into her bedroom.

Olivia looked at the bed, there were ropes tied around the four bedposts. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Lewis saw the fear in her eyes and it excited him even more. He looked at her with his sadistic smile and she knew what he wanted... sex. She looked at him, with tears running down her face. Lewis motioned her to get on the bed. She knew that if she didn't get on the bed, he would blow her brains out.

"Get on the bed bitch!" He said as he watched Olivia slowly get onto the bed. "Now here's the lowdown you are going to put both legs towards each bedpost and same thing with the arms. Now, DO IT!" He finished.

Olivia was now lying on the bed in her bra and underwear because Lewis had ripped her clothes off. Olivia was crying so hard when Lewis had gone out of the room to get his lighters and cigarettes. He came back into the room with a lit cigarette in his hand. He came back over to Olivia, took the half smoked cigarette and pushed it down into Olivia's thigh. She screamed but then Lewis put his hand over Olivia's mouth.

"There is no need to scream missy!" He said as he opened the cigarette pack. "Damn none left. Guess we'll have to use something else."

Lewis went over to Olivia's jacket, reached into the pocket and grabbed her badge. He got his light and started to heat up the badge. About 5 minutes later, the badge was a red hot iron colour. Lewis then took the red hot badge and pressed it right into the right side of Olivia's neck. She held in the scream that was forming in her throat and tried so hard to hold in the tears but they just kept on coming.

"Now everyone will see that you've been branded. No one will ever love you. No one will ever talk to you again. Everyone will stop and stare, and you will get the impression that no one will see you as badass Benson again." He said.

_**Part Two**_

Nick looked over his desk at Olivia's desk. It was Monday morning and something didn't sit right in his gut. He knew that the Captain had told Olivia that she had two days off, but something just didn't seem right. Nick grabbed his phone and looked at Olivia's contact name; maybe he should send a text.

He opened up the messages that Amanda had sent him the other day. Then he opened Olivia's conversation and started to type.

_Hey Liv, just wanted to make sure everything was alright._

A few minutes later he got a response from Olivia.

_Hey Nick, I'm fine. Brian called me this morning, so we are just having a day to ourselves because the Lewis case took so much out of me I just needed to spend some time with him. Thanks for thinking about me. Xoxo Liv_

After receiving that text the feeling sunk further and further into his gut. He knew Brian worked at the Bronx courthouse during the day, and Nick knew how hard it was to get a day off. That just confirmed that something was up with Olivia. Now the question was how he would prove this theory of his. Nick opened Cragen's door and stared Cragen right in the eyes.

"Hey Amaro, what do you need?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know Captain. It's Olivia." Nick replied.

"What about her?"

"I don't know that's the problem. I just have this gut feeling that something is wrong. With this instinct I texted her, and a couple minutes later I got a response saying that she is with Brian having a day together as a couple."

"Brian is working I saw him. I was at the Bronx courthouse when I went to a parole hearing this morning."

"I am going to go over there and see if she is okay. Is that alright?"

"Yeah go. Call me if anything is out of the ordinary."

Nick took his phone out of his pocket, he texted Olivia.

_Hey Liv, just wanna make sure you're okay. Cragen requested that I come over and check be there in about ten._

A few minutes later, Nick received an answer.

_Alright, I don't get why I am perfectly fine, but I will see you when you get here. When you get here text me so I can buzz you in._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Part One**_

Lewis walked into Olivia's bedroom with her phone in his hand. He looked Olivia deeply into Olivia's eyes. He could see the fear building up in her eyes.

"I just had a lovely conversation with your partner Detective Amaro. He is on his way over to check on you, so here is what is going to happen. I will hide in here and you will keep him out there. You will talk to him for half an hour because I have to get more cigarettes and some other different supplies. Got it?" He said as he watched Olivia nod her head in fear.

Then her phone buzzed, Nick was here. Olivia was untied and let further into her house so she could buzz Nick in. She buzzed Nick in and put her hair up, and put her housecoat on, forgetting all about the brand on her neck.

Olivia heard a knock at the door. She looked one final time at Lewis, as he gestured to be quiet that he wasn't in her bedroom. There was another knock.

"Coming!" She yelled.

Olivia opened the door and looked at Nick.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" She asked.

"I just had this gut feeling this morning that something was wrong this morning when I texted you." He replied.

"Yeah, Brian came over for a little bit before he went to work. Do you want to come in?" She asked.

Olivia noticed that Nick wasn't looking at her face anymore. He was looking at her neck and chest. Shit, the brand and the burns, fuck I thought I covered those up, she thought.

"Olivia, why is there a swollen imprint of your badge on her neck, and why do you have red marks around your ankles and wrists, and why are there cigarette burns on your chest?"

Just as Olivia was about to answer, Lewis came out of the bedroom. He had a gun in one hand and a cloth in the other. He had already been to the store and had got his supplies.

"Awe too bad Olivia. I personally thought you would keep me out of the conversation guess that is not possible." Lewis said as he tied the cloth as a gag in Olivia's mouth.

"Please let her go." Nick pleaded.

"I could do that but I won't. Here's the lowdown, if you don't leave right now then I will kill her. I will be done with her on Thursday morning. If your Captain asks then she is sick and won't be coming in at all. Got it?" Lewis said.

"Yes I got it." Nick said as he slowly walked backwards out of Olivia's apartment.

He turned around one last time, closing the door with a view of Lewis with a gun to Olivia's temple. A vision that he never thought he would see.

_**Part Two**_

Nick pulled into the precinct parking lot. He thought of that last vision of Olivia, he had never seen her so terrified in his time with her. He walked out of the elevator, and everyone was gathered in the main precinct.

"What's everyone doing in here?" Nick asked.

"Well, Olivia's neighbourhood called because she heard screaming. So I called her, she answered but there was another voice. Then we got this picture." Fin said as he pulled up the picture. "Lewis said if we go there before Thursday morning he would kill her."

"Can you see what he has done with her?"

"No, did you?"

"He has her tied to the bed and burnt her all over. He also branded her with her... badge. It's on the right side of her neck."

"Wow , she is literally in her own personal hell."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the massive time jumps. I just didn't want to write more and you get the picture

**Chapter Three**

_**Part One**_

Lewis ripped off his pants and got on top of Olivia. He started thrusting, the sweat pouring down onto Olivia's stomach. He raised his hand and slapped Olivia across her face. After he was done with Olivia, he went into the kitchen. Olivia looked towards the fire escape; sitting on the fire escape was Amanda. She put her finger up to her lip and quietly climbed in the window. Amanda took a big inhale and smelled the worst smells she could possibly inhale. The room smelt like cheap homemade drugs, burning cigarettes, and the worst of all burnt flesh. Amanda heard Lewis coming, so she went into Olivia's closet.

"I'm hungry. Can I have some food?" Olivia asked.

It was now late Tuesday night, Olivia hadn't eaten since Monday morning when Nick was in the house. Lewis went into the kitchen, and Amanda took one last look at Olivia as she climbed back out the window. Amanda thought that she would never see her idol, so broken down. She didn't see the badass Benson she knew, she saw the Olivia who was terrified for her life.

"Here you go. Now open up and take a bite because this is all you get." Lewis said as he fed her.

After Lewis was done feeding Olivia, he got on top of Olivia with cigarettes and started burning her all over her body. Sometimes he would get off her and go and heat up a wire hanger and would put its all over her body as well. About half an hour later, Lewis ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Olivia started to fidget; she didn't want to get cut.

_**Part Two**_

It was now early Thursday morning. Lewis had already fled from Olivia's apartment. Nick was walking up the stairs to Olivia's apartment; he could already smell the horrid smells coming from Olivia's apartment. He could smell the homemade cocaine, the cigarette smoke, and the worst smell; the smell of burnt flesh. CSU was already there collecting as much evidence as they could gather from the cans and the cigarettes all over the place.

Nick didn't even want to go into the bedroom. CSU hadn't gone in there and there was already a bus sitting outside. He took a deep breath and walked into Olivia's room. He found Olivia bound to her bed, and gagged. The worst of all she was naked and had burns all over her body. Nick ran over to Olivia and untied her and took the gag out of her mouth.

"I NEED PARAMEDICS IN HERE NOW! Come on Liv, stay with me." Nick yelled.

"Elliot..." Olivia said before she drifted out of consciousness.

The paramedics came into the room and took Olivia off of the bed, and put her onto a stretcher and then into the back of the ambulance. Nick went back upstairs to gather evidence from her bedroom.

About ten minutes later, Nick's phone lit up. It was a text from the Captain. He opened it.

_She is at Mercy. They have her hooked up to a ventilator. She was in terrible condition when they brought her in. If she was brought in anytime later she would be dead. Thank-you Nick for saving her. She is like a daughter to me; if I lost her then I don't know what I would've done. Did she say anything before she lost consciousness._

Nick answered back to the Captain

_Yes. She said Elliot. I assumed she meant her old partner. So I think she wants you to call him. He needs to be there for her. Call Brian too._

He got another response from the Captain.

_Okay will do. Brian said he would be here soon thank you again Nick._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: please be sure to review. I love reading them enjoy. Characters aren't mine even Grace Hannah and Mamrie; their youtube channels are Dailygrace (grace) Myharto (Hannah) and youdeserveadrink (mamrie)

**Chapter Four**

_**Part One**_

Olivia opened her eyes, she looked around and sitting on one of the hospital chairs was Elliot. She didn't actually expect anybody to call him.

"You're up." Elliot said as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah. Ow. Trying to sit up really hurts." She replied.

"Yea it would. Cragen wouldn't tell me why you were in here. He just told me to get my ass down to the hospital. So Olivia would you please tell me what happened?" Elliot asked.

"I will try. We had this case and the perp was really turned on by telling me what he did. Then I got a call after the trial and the judge who in my opinion is a fucking asshole because she called it a mistrial. Then he posted bail. Captain ordered me to go home for two days and not come into the precinct or he would have me arrested, when I got home he was there. He held me captive in my own apartment for four fucking days and burned me. He burnt me with my own badge. Nobody will look at me the same El. I was supposed to be badass Benson. Now they will always see me as a fucking victim." Olivia said. Her face tear –stained and bruised.

"Olivia, that is horrible! I will fucking kill that son of a bitch. Olivia, there will always be there to love you. There are so many people that care a lot about you. It won't change because this happened, sure people will look at you differently but think this goes into your personality. You are a survivor and badass Benson." Elliot said just as Brian walked in.

"OLIVIA! What happened?" Brian asked in a panic.

"Nothing, Bri" Olivia said.

"Wait... you guys are a thing?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, bullshit, Olivia. I talked to Cragen. It was him, wasn't it? It was the Beast?" Olivia said.

"Brian, I don't want to talk about it. Please, I just need time to recover." Olivia said.

"I just need to know."

"I will tell you when I am ready. I was held in my own apartment for four days. I was sodomized, burned, and r...ra...raped. So will you please just cut me some fucking slack?"

"I'm so sorry Liv."

Brian became silent and about ten minutes later, Olivia had fallen asleep, so Brian left. Olivia woke up screaming and in a panic sweat right after Brian left.

"It's okay Liv. You're safe. He's not here, it's only me. Sshh." Elliot said as he rubbed Olivia's hair.

"Elliot I can't do this. I have already been a victim once before and the trial was horrible. This one will be worse El. I will have to show everyone on the jury and the defense attorney the scars of the burns and the scars of the burns of my badge." Olivia said as the tears ran down her face. "Please can you get Don?"

As Elliot left the room, 3 of Olivia's friends came. It was Grace Helbig, Hannah Hart, and Mamrie Hart. They walked in and all faces went as white as ghosts.

"Hey guys." Olivia said.

"What happened to you?" Grace asked.

"If this was Brian, I swear to god I will fucking murder him. Hannah and I will fucking kick his ass if he did this to you." Mamrie said as she started making a fist.

"No, Mamrie this wasn't Brian. It was a perp from a case. You want to see what happened?" Olivia asked.

The three of them all nodded their heads. They needed to know what psycho did this to their best friend.

"Well, he held me in apartment for four days. He had bound me to my bed and had me gagged with some cloth. At first he just started to burn me with his cigarettes, but he ran out of cigarettes. So he took my badge and burnt me on the right side of my neck, my upper thigh, and my left hip. Later and he... so... sodi... sodimized me with a... a... wire hanger from my closet. Throughout the four days he fed me twice. He also ra...raped me a lot." Olivia said as she cried and showed them some of the burns.

"Holy shit. There are no words to describe what you went through." Grace said.

"But that's not the only thing that's wrong. Is it Liv?" Hannah asked.

"Is is that obvious?" Olivia asked.

"A little." Grace replied.

"Well, it's not Brian. I don't think he is the one anymore. I think I might... love Elliot."

"Olivia do you remember what he did to you? He left you after twelve years of partnerships. No calls back, no texts, nothing. He left you high and dry." Mamrie said.

"I don't really give a shit! Can you guys come back later? I really need to give Don my statement. Then I have to do the hardest part. I have to tell Elliot my feelings about him and how my feelings are changed to Brian." Olivia said.

"Byeeee." The three of them said in unison.

_**Part Two**_

"Amaro... Amaro!" Munch yelled to try to get Nick's attention.

"Sorry just thinking about Liv. I thought I would never see her like that." Nick said.

"We all have one thing we never hope to see, dude. Trust me, I've had mine." Fin said.

"What was yours?" Nick asked

"Okay, but you can't tell Olivia I told you this. About five years ago, we got a case of an officer who was raping inmates. Olivia was sent undercover as an inmate and I was sent in as a guard. There was an outbreak if TB, so everyone had gotten tested. While I was in line ready to get my shot, there was a fight in the cafeteria. Olivia was then blamed for starting the fight so she was taken to the basement where one of the guards sexually assaulted her. When I came down to the basement he almost had his penis in her mouth and she was handcuffed to the bars on one of the doors. If I didn't get there where I did, she might not be here." Fin said.

"Wow, what happened after the trial?" Nick asked.

"Well Olivia got a severe case of PTSD. Only the Captain and I know. I think she never actually did tell Elliot. There are many secrets that Olivia keeps secrets from her partners." Fin replied.

"I promise, she'll never know that I know. This must be a hard job for her to do."

"Well that's not the first time something like that has happened. I remember her first year at SVU the perp Richard White. He actually stalked her and then almost made her beg for her life before we caught him." Munch added.

"How many perps have had it put for her?" Nick asked.

"A lot throughout her fourteen years, too many to count." Munch replied.

"Why don't you go see her? It might be good for you. Go and make sure that she's alright." Fin asked.

"Okay, I will only be gone two hours, I still have some DD5's to finish." Nick replied.

"Why don't you take them home to do? Go spend some time with Gil and Cynthia. You really need a break especially after what you just saw. Now spend some time time with your family and try to get that vision out of your head. Bye Nick. Tell Baby Girl, we said hi." Fin said as he pushed Nick out of the precinct.

"Alright, bye." Nick said as he got onto an elevator.


End file.
